Sweet Temptation
by yourstruly247
Summary: they say temptation is the devil. what if the devil comes in the form of a gorgeous ginger-haired girl?
1. The First Encounter

"Shiki, come here so you can choose your partner!"

Shiki Senri, an esteemed model with devastatingly inhuman looks. After his beloved mother introduced him to the modelling industry, the agency was desperate for Shiki to find a new partner as this would double their fame.

After all, who wouldn't want to know who the devilishly handsome man was dating?

Even if it were merely rumours?

However, Shiki held no interest for any of the girls they selected for him on previous occasions, so he was allowed to choose one for himself.

Not that he wanted a partner anyway.

As he glanced unenthusiastically at the row of scatter-brained human girls, the young adult was already aware that a majority of them were probably rabid fan girls and inwardly shuddered at the thought of having _any _of them as a partner.

However, a more important matter was brought to his attention. A delicious scent of blood tingled at his nostrils, awakening the inner demon inside that he wrongly assumed his blood tablets had tamed. He was thirsty.

Really thirsty.

Shiki had never felt such a yearning for the blood of which the enchanting scent belonged to. It felt as though the aroma was calling out to him and it took all his willpower to fight the urges to allow the red to seep into his irises. Who on earth could possess such an enticing fragrance of blood?

A flash of white broke his thoughts.

His eyes scanned the room for the mysterious being when they fell on a dull, medium-sized girl. His aching for blood throbbed, his heartbeat intensifying so erratically that it required all his self-control to not lunge at her. Her radiant ginger hair tied in 2 locks framed the sharp jawline of her heart-shaped face, casting an innocent appearance on his prey. She was sitting elegantly beside the manager; her facial expression mirrored his as her cerulean pools gazed at him in feigned disinterest. Yet he could see the apprehension swirling around in her orbs.

Who was she?

Did she notice what she was doing to him?

Did she realise how much of danger she put herself in?

"Is she one of the choices?" Shiki asked loudly, unbothered about the surprised looks he was receiving from everyone as he focused on the mystery girl's expression.

"WHAT?" the manager shrieked as though even mere mention of the unknown beauty was taboo.

"I want her." Shiki nodded his head at the unfazed red head who gracefully turned to place her bag on her left revealing the gleam of pale skin on her arm to his predatory gaze. Her majestic movements made his mouth water even more.

"But, she's not one of the models that are on the list!"

"List? I thought you said I could choose any model I want."

"But this is Rima Touya we're talking about!" Shiki walked up to her slowly, like a tiger stalking its next dinner.

"Model with me?" he said in a voice so low that it send shivers down the girl's spine.

Rima looked up to the man standing in front of her, involuntarily exposing her neck slightly. At this sight, Shiki's silver eyes faded into a bloody red hue. Noticing the colour change, she abruptly stood up and grabbed his wrist. "We'll discuss this in private, manager-san."

She led Shiki into an empty changing room and locked the door.

Shiki smirked, she obviously didn't realise the situation she put herself in.

"You need to be less obvious about your instincts." Her voice whispered as she released her hold on him.

"Then your moves need to be less tempting, it's making my throat go dry."

Before she could retaliate, Rima was shoved to the wall with Shiki's body pressed tightly against hers. His arms wrapped tightly around her slender waist, closing the tiny distance they had between them as his face dived down to her tempting collarbone where he impatiently waited for her approval to continue.

"I guess one drink won't hurt..." she wrapped her arms around his neck. His fangs pierced into her smooth skin causing Rima to arch her back in pain and pleasure, her body pressing into his even more so.

Her short gasps and the close contact caused Shiki to lust even more for her blood, his arms tightening around her resulting in a slight groan escaping both their lips. Rima could feel his desperate need for her from his intense sucking on her creamy neck; the way he held her body so desperately to his own as if craving the warmth she provided. He drank her like a new born baby would to their mother, and she couldn't help but let him satisfy himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, Shiki removed his fangs from her neckline licking the remains of blood from the puncture holes. His tongue tenderly brushed against the marks he caused and when the holes healed, he planted a few soft kisses where they once were before moving away from her neck to look down upon her slightly red face.

"...do you always drink so much from your victims?" she panted out.

"Who said you were my victim?"

Her piercing cerulean orbs glared into his now silver pools, thankful for the diminishing red in his irises.

"Well, if I didn't choose to help you, all those girls would've been dead by now."

"I wasn't thirsty for them." He whispered to himself, but loud enough for her to hear.

She raised an eyebrow at him, her confused cobalt eyes drinking in his smug expression.

"What do you –"

"HAVE YOU 2 SETTLED THINGS?" Rima's manager shrieked from outside.

"Well? Do you want to be my partner?" Shiki's looked at the girl in his arms, silently pleading.

"...someone will have to keep you away from those humans." Rima smirked, 'or maybe keep them away from you.


	2. A Day of Change

After the first encounter, Rima and Shiki became modelling partners; their lifeless faces were a common sight to behold on the covers of fashion magazines, billboards, newspapers. They were the sensational duo, the constant topic of gossip for children, teenagers and adults alike.

However, nobody noticed how Rima's skin appearing a shade lighter than her already pale colour after each break, or how possessive Shiki was of his partner whenever the breaks were nearing. Their sessions in the changing room became more frequent until one day...

"Not today," Rima sighed as he planted her against the wall of the changing room.

"And why not?" he wrapped his arms around her waist greedily, nuzzling her neck, inhaling her vanilla-scented perfume.

"Because," she put her hands on his shoulders at a weak attempt to push him away, "I'm tired of doing this for you every day. Can't you find someone else?"

He scoffed, "yeah and risk humans knowing about us?"

"Well... how sure are you that I'm not a human?"

She was rewarded with a pointed look.

"Well, you don't look like those humans outside." He spoke hesitantly.

She frowned, "What are you trying to say? That I look weird?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "if you find looking more attractive weird to you then that's your issue."

'Was that a compliment?' a faint blush rose to her cheeks, 'how did he manage to say that so coolly?' However, before the ginger-haired teenager could dwell any longer on those thoughts her ears picked up a soft call of her name.

"...we should be getting back now," she pushed him away and walked back out to her manager for her next shoot.

"Alright, you two! Today's theme is Young Love." The supervisor smirked as she knew that more gossip was coming their way.

'She's trying to set us up again.' Shiki sighed as he got into his costume. 'but since it's with Rima, I don't really mind. She doesn't get all crazy over this stuff like the other girls.'

Rima and Shiki were posing for the camera for heavens knows how long. They tried every pose: from a simple arm around a shoulder to a possessive hold of Rima's waist. However none of these moves seemed to please their usually easily satisfied manager.

"Okay, I've got a better idea. Go back to that sexy hold you two had on each other."

Shiki instantly wrapped both his arms around Rima and pulled her body against his (dejavu much?) and in response she tangled her hands in his hair. They locked onto each other's gaze, never breaking eye contact as they waited for the next set of instructions.

"Kiss." Their sneaky manager smirked.

Senri could see the hesitance in his partner's eyes, but that was soon to be replaced with a light of determination. Once Rima had given her silent approval the two models closed the gap between their lips at an achingly slow pace, the camera snapping away, and when their lips met Rima taste buds were immediately filled with the rich taste of blood? Her eyes slowly turned red as she gazed questioningly into Shiki's smouldering orbs, her bloodlust rising.

His suspicions were confirmed.

Both of them closed their eyes, one to revel in the moment of his victory and the other to hide the truth of her blood-stained irises. Their lips moved smoothly against each other as Rima's grip on her partner's red locks tightened.

"Okay, we got the perfect shot!"

However Rima could no longer control her urges for his blood as he opened his mouth to allow her better access to his blood. Her tongue grazed the small source of the juicy liquid from his own, both exchanging a mixture of saliva and blood in the process. She could feel the soft flutter of his eyelashes against her orange tinted ones. The friction of their lips combined with the bittersweet taste of his blood was like ecstasy for her.

There was no word Shiki could use to describe the feelings that jolted through his veins. His partner's fringe faintly tickled his forehead, her lips moving ever so gently against his own causing him to shudder in pleasure as a sigh echoed through her body, was it from himself or Rima? He couldn't tell the difference.

"...Rima? Shiki?"

Shiki ignored their manager as he shifted her legs around his waist firmly and (without breaking the heated tongue battle) slowly made his way to the changing rooms, ignoring the stares the pair received on their way there.

When they entered the empty cubicle he broke their kiss, leaving Rima mildly irritated.

"What did you do that for?"

"Do you mean giving you my blood or breaking the kiss?"

Without an answer, Rima looked away from Shikl's knowing smirk, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. _'I can't believe we just… what happens now?'_ He walked up to her and pulled her closer to him. When her wide eyes questioningly met his own, he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Her irises bled red once again.

Apparently her thirst for blood hadn't quite been quenched yet.

"You can have some too you know?"


	3. Mine Alone

"...Rima? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course manager-san. What's up?"

"Is something going on with you and Shiki?" Rima returned her manager's enquiring gaze with her own dispassionate one. She could see hope lingering in the older woman's eyes combined with the friendly, encouraging smile that worked its way on her lips.

"Not that I know of..." her mouth curved downwards, "what makes you think so?"

"Well... you two seem to always hang out during the breaks." Rima willed her body to act natural under her supervisor's scrutinising stare, "And in your recent pictures he seems to be using more… physical contact with you, as compared to the first few shoots, he wouldn't even try to put an arm around your waist unless it suited the theme."

"Well, maybe the more recent themes you have given us suited more physical contact?"

"...you may have a point there,"

Rima inwardly released a sigh of relief.

"But Rima, honestly speaking I don't find Sportswear, Sunday Splash and Back to School suitable themes for physical contact. However, since you two are the models, I'll let you work your thing! Now go on and start posing!"

Rima slowly made her way to the changing rooms to get ready and gather her thoughts. Now that they shared a blood bond, she did notice how attached Shiki was getting to her during their photo shoots these days. Not that she minded of course, but it was quite obvious and she wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Okay, okay! Keep working it! OH THAT IS BEAUTIFUL!"

The Cameraman continued shouting useless words of praise as the two vampires posed for the Classy Couture theme. When Shiki wrapped his arms around Rima's waist and leaned his face next to hers, the manager gave a knowing smirk to the girl.

When the models were given a break a young man with curly blond hair and light blue eyes approached them.

"Hi."

"...hi." Shiki moved a little closer to Rima, sensing that the man's gaze had shifted to her, "Have we met before?"

"No, we haven't. Sorry but may I speak to you both in private?"

The two models looked at each other, as if discussing the reason for an unexpected visit. After much contemplation followed by a very awkward and tense atmosphere, the pair both looked back at their nervous visitor and nodded.

Upon arriving at a more secluded part of the modelling studio they continued their conversation.

"Firstly, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aidou Hanabusa," He smiled a smile that would normally make any girl's (or boy's) heart skip a beat, but in this case the model's frowns only deepened.

"Senri Shiki."

"Rima Touya."

Aidou gently picked up Rima's hand and kissed it in a gentleman-like gesture much to the Rima's surprise and Shiki's unpredicted anger. Said model unknowingly dug his nails into his palms at the sight of the playful glint in the blonde's eyes that was directed to his partner.

"You have very soft hands." Shiki's rage increased tenfold as his nails broke the skin of his palms and the smell of blood tinted the air.

Automatically both Rima and Aidou's irises gleamed red at the sudden intrusion of the fragrance of blood in the air. Upon seeing the colour of his eyes change, Shiki pulled Rima back to him forcefully and away from the now unwelcomed visitor, wrapping his arm around Rima's waist in a protective manner while he bit the tip of his free hand and proceeded to whip the boy senseless.

Rima, sensing Shiki's next move grabbed his blood-stained hand with both of her own and held it to her chest, cradling it softly.

Shiki looked at her questioningly but understood when she shook her head, 'There's no point in killing him. We don't even know what he wants yet.'

"...Aidou?" By now, Aidou was so scared that he had passed out from his near-death experience, leaving a smirking Shiki and an annoyed Rima alone.

The blood from Shiki's finger was strolling down his hand, and Rima took this opportunity to lick his finger. While her tongue brushed against his wounded finger, Shiki fought the urge to moan in delight and rested his head on top of hers; his arm around her waist drew her body closer to his while he inhaled her vanilla scent and revelled in the feeling of holding the young woman in his arms.

'You are mine, and mine alone.'


	4. As Long As You Need Me

The purpose of Aidou's unexpected visit to the modelling studio that day was actually to invite the two young models to board with the Night Class in Cross Academy. Shiki wasn't too keen on joining but due Rima's pleading he was finally persuaded to join.

The Academy was more boring than they expected. After being introduced to all of the Night Class and their roommates, the process of being stalked by day class students; learning with the creepy vampire hunter and modelling in the day became daily routine.

A few weeks into their stay at Cross Academy when Rima was already dressed in her shorts and sleeveless shirt getting ready for bed, Ruka slammed opened the door. Of course Rima was used to her roommate's violent moves, but what surprised her was that Kain AND Aidou were also there. The 3 of them stayed outside the door and Rima knew something was wrong:

Shiki wasn't with them.

"...where's Shiki?"

"In his room." Ruka's voice sounded gentle, and that startled her.

"and Ichijo?"

"At a meeting with Kaname-sama." Even Aidou's boisterous voice sounded timid.

Without another word, Rima marched out of her room and to Shiki's dorm.

"Rima, be careful." Kain stood beside her outside the door, "Shiki's a bit... out of control at the moment."

"I think it's best you and the others leave Kain. I'll handle it."

She opened the door to Shiki's room and saw him sitting on the floor, his back rested against his bed, staring sullenly at the floor. She surveyed the room, _'did Shiki do all this?'_

Making her way past the broken shards of glass and wood she knelt in front of him. He still hadn't noticed her presence which only served to emphasize how broken he was at the moment. With a sigh, she did the most dangerous thing anyone, vampire or human, could possibly do to him while he was in such an emotionally unstable state.

She sat on his lap.

Shiki flinched at the sudden contact, his hands curled into fists as if he was waiting to be punished. Rima took notice of this and gently picked his right hand up with both her hands and brought it to her face.

He cupped her face with that hand, and then hesitantly his piercing cobalt eyes met with her cerulean ones as his thumb stroked her cheekbone fondly.

"...Rima?" he knew that after all the trouble he had just caused and how he worried the whole of the night class, the only person he truly owed an explanation to was the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Shiki?" she murmured as she stroked his cheek lovingly, "take your time,"

He snapped.

Suddenly, all the feelings he bottled up deep inside him burst out as he wrapped both his arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him. He buried his head in her shoulder, a sob erupting from his throat as fresh tears spilled out from his eyes.

Rima wrapped her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers into his hair. She felt a wet substance slide down her neck, _'blood? No...tears.'_

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head still buried deeply in her neck,

'_hmmm. Only one thing can ever make Shiki break down so hard... his mother.'_

She bit back a growl, _'how can they be so cruel. They've broken him!'_and continued to gently stoke his hair as he tightened his grip around her as if worried that she might leave him alone and vulnerable.

"Shi-," she stopped, _'How am I to comfort him without understanding his pain?'_

"Senri." She whispered,

She received a whimper as response.

"You should love yourself more."

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

They stayed like that, Shiki spilling his unshed tears while clinging on to Rima as though she was his lifeline while she held him just as tightly, for a long time afterwards. Eventually, his sobs turned into soft hiccups and his breathing slowly evened out as her soft murmurings of 'Senri' hypnotised him like a lullaby.

After a few more moments, Rima was shifted slightly causing Shiki to tighten his hold on the angel that was sent to pacify him. He was so desperate for her to stay with him at that moment that no words could portray how much he needed her.

Moving his face from her neck his eyes met her cerulean orbs.

What she saw broke her heart.

His eyes were puffy from all the crying he just did, and the light blue tint was darker than usual as if it were symbolising his depression. Trails of dried tears remained on his cheeks and his lips were still slightly trembling.

"...stay."

Rima gently kissed his forehead and lingered there a few seconds after the contact. She gave him a soft smile, "As long as you need me."

~~~~~~~~~ _***in the early morning*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Ichijo walked into his room and, instead of freaking out from the wreckage of furniture (caused from Shiki's breakdown), his gaze lay on the sleeping figure of his dorm mate and in his arms, a certain ginger-haired girl lay cuddled into his chest.

'_This is even better than my manga!'_


	5. Her eyes

**HEY EVERYONE. I know you all must hate me for not updating in MONTHS. But I haven't given up on this story in case you all still follow this. Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Later on in the early evening, Rima awoke to red strands of hair gently tickling her pale cheek. She attempted sitting up but was unsuccessful when she found a lean body resting peacefully on top of her own petite frame. The face that belonged to the body on her was deeply buried in the creamy crook of her slim neck, and she could feel the soft smooth texture of lips brushing against her collarbone.<p>

Her hands gently tangled themselves in his messy red locks, tenderly massaging his scalp, as she tilted her head upwards to grant him better access to her neck. Even in slumber, his thirst for blood throbbed achingly in his veins. Unconsciously, his fangs elongated and pierced into the flesh of the ginger-haired girl below him.

She arched herself into him at the intimate contact and he instinctively placed his hands on her back to press her lithe frame closer to his. He moaned unknowingly in bliss as the juicy liquid filled his mouth to the brim, an explosion of essences made themselves known to his tongue. He couldn't control his lust for blood – her blood – and began to passionately suck the blood from her neck, relishing in the swarm of flavours that lingered in his mouth.

It was only when Rima murmured his name repetitively in a concerned tone into his ear did Shiki actually emerge from his unconscious state. He removed his fangs from her red-stained neck and slowly licked off the remnants of his feeding before returning to burying his head into her neck, now fully satiated. He sighed, his breath leaving a tingling sensation on her neck as he savoured the warmth that her body provided, whilst she gently massaged his scalp once again with her fingertips.

They remained in this position for a few minutes until Rima broke the blanket of comfortable silence.

"You know...we will have to talk about last night at some point."

"Yeah," he replied, the huskiness of his voice echoed from the point at which his lips made contact with her neck and spread to the rest of her body. As much as she believed it was wrong to feel this way, Rima couldn't help but enjoy the pleasurable sensation she had when they were this close.

"I saw her yesterday..." he mumbled into her neck as he inhaled that sweet familiar vanilla scent that always calmed his nerves. "She..." he swallowed, not wanting to relive the memories but forcing himself to tell the girl below him about his appalling reunion with his mother. "She said that I looked like him, like my bastard of a father,"

Anybody in Rima's position wouldn't have made a big deal about this, since there have been numerous occasions where Shiki's mother has deemed him to 'look more like that bastard as the days pass.' But Rima Touya knew of Shiki's insecurities, of how he hated the fact that his mother – a woman he loved no to end could even mistake his appearance for Rido. Shiki knew of Rido's crimes, not just against the vampire society but also against his family. And she could see how it wounds him to even be related to the despicable pure-blood, let alone be described as the spitting image of him.

"Senri." as Rima murmured his name affectionately, he couldn't help but notice how her calming voice reminded him of his mother's back when he was younger and perhaps...happier.

"Look at me," he lifted his face and stared into her cerulean orbs, basking in the warmth that gleamed in them swarmed with adoration and devotedness. Her eyes shined with her trust and faith in him, swirling around in her blue irises.

But what fascinated him the most about those entrancing eyes was his reflection that gazed back at him. It was him, and that was the most astonishing part. He didn't see a dull and downtrodden boy who was cursed with the life of a puppet. Nor did he see a boy who looked like the disgraceful pureblood otherwise known as his father.

In her eyes, he was just Shiki. That sexy model who loved eating chocolate flavoured pocky. The Night Class student that, just like everyone else in the Night Class (with the exception of Aidou and Ichijo), hated being swarmed by the day class girls (and boys).But most importantly, she saw him as the one person she could trust. The one person she would always be loyal to. He could be anyone he wanted to be in her eyes.

Shiki realised, that Rima saw more in him than he ever did.

He brought his lips towards her eyes and kissed both her eyelids gently. Resting his forehead on hers, Rima kept her eyes closed to reminisce in this peaceful feeling that she only felt with this special person. Shiki moved so that instead of placing his weight on top of her, his body was facing her side, arms still wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. His head rested on her shoulder, his hair tickling her neck.

"Stay by my side, always." he whispered, she hummed softly as her response.

Nobody commented on their absence from class that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I don't even know if you guys are still following this, so please review if you are still reading this or else I might just assume that nobody is reading this anymore.<strong>

**Review for more!**

**Yours truly~**


	6. Shiki's Resolve

**Hi guys. It's been ages, I know. But I'm finally free from exams, so expect to hear from me more frequently! And I'm sorry for making you all wait! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since that incident, and although it brought them even closer together for the first 3 weeks, Shiki was presented with another issue.<p>

However, this time the problem didn't reside with his emotionally unstable mother; his over-controlling uncle had nothing to do with it either. Not even the rabid fan girls or modelling were troubling him.

No, in fact the problem was much more serious and troubled Shiki far more than all of these things put together.

Rima Touya was acting strange.

Of course they still walked together to class every night and modelled together in the day. Yet Senri couldn't help but notice the way her body would tense whenever she was around him – albeit slightly, although still noticeable enough for himself regardless. Shiki was so fine-tuned to his best friend (that's what they were, right?) that even the smallest flinch from the ginger would capture his attention in an instant.

But that wasn't the only problem.

Rima had not entered his room (nor he enter her own) in a whole week. On previous occasions they would always spend time with each other even when unnecessary. Nowadays it seemed as though she didn't want to grace him with her presence any longer than required. The moment they entered the night class dorm; she would quickly retreat to the confinements of her room.

However, the most upsetting event that persuaded Shiki to confront Rima on her odd behaviour occurred on the way to their dorms from class that early morning…

* * *

><p><em>(FLASHBACK)<em>

_The night class students were walking to their quarters without the presence of their leader, Kaname Kuran (who was at a meeting at the time). Aidou – taking the pureblood's absence as an opportunity, decided to ask the question that had been constantly plaguing his mind. _

"_Ruka?"_

_Said girl glared at him in response._

"_When…when Kaname-sama drank from you, did it hurt?"_

_Shiki was certain that his partner stiffened; he couldn't blame her._

_Ruka looked around, suspicious of unwanted eavesdroppers (they were out in the open after all) and then sighed irritably. "Why don't you ask Rima? I'm sure she'd be able to give you a better answer."_

_Shiki and Rima both tensed at the snarky statement, sure the whole of night class were probably aware that they do drink each other's blood (seeing as they can all smell Rima's scent of blood in the air when Shiki feeds from her, but control their urges in fear of suffering from Shiki's blood whip) but nobody had truly ever voiced out their knowledge of such activities._

_When was the last time Rima drank from him?_

_A sigh from an annoyed Ruka brought Senri out of his reverie, "I guess… it felt good." _

"_But isn't it supposed to hurt?" Hanabusa continued to ask,_

_Was it just Shiki, or was Rima walking even faster? Her fists were slightly clenched and her strides hastened. _

"_Well yes of course. But if you love them, then the pain is overruled by the pleasure of letting your special person feed off you. When you're in love, they can never truly hurt you."_

_Shiki couldn't help but think of his own drinking sessions with his ginger-haired partner, it had been too long since the last time she drank from him. Perhaps a month or even longer? Recently, he was the one who fed off her, so he couldn't remember the feeling of having her fangs sunk into his neck. _

_Just as Senri was about to quietly question the girl about her most recent feeding, he turned to his right to find an empty space beside her. _

_The door closed with a loud thud._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

* * *

><p>It had taken less than an instant for Shiki to realise that Rima was deprived of blood, but it had taken far longer for him to gain the courage to appear by the door outside her room.<p>

What if she didn't want to drink from him anymore?

Did she not like his blood?

Panic was slowly building inside him. Every vampire knew that the sweetest blood and scent came from a vampire's blood mate. The moment he inhaled Rima's luscious scent, and drank her mouth-watering blood, Shiki knew Rima was meant to be his. He couldn't imagine sharing and drinking blood with any other person, let alone having another woman as his mate.

And it was at this moment, that Shiki doubted their relationship.

What would happen if she didn't want him?

How would he respond?

Why did he need her so much?

He knew that denying the importance of Rima's presence was futile, he craved her – not only her blood or her fragrance. He needed her loving eyes, her accepting and warm personality, whilst secretly adoring how he was the only one to have been exposed to her softer side. He wanted her silence and loved how she was able to tolerate his own quietness, if it were anybody else they would perceive the calm atmosphere as awkward.

She was like glue. Whenever he was broken, she would piece him back together again and hold him in place.

He'd be damned if he couldn't do the same for her.

With this resolve in his mind, Shiki clutched the doorknob and opened the door to Rima's room.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. (they give me strength!) :)<strong>


	7. Hurt

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

Her tablets were finished.

_Thump-thump._

She needed to get away.

Get away before she hurt-

"Rima?"

_Thump-thump, thump-thump._

Why was he here?

He's only put himself in more danger.

As much as she tried to focus on her paling reflection, the sight of Shiki gently closing her room door – leaving them here, alone – in her peripherals was all it took to highlight her growing urge to consume blood and intensify the unbearable pain of going without _his _blood in particular.

She must resist.

_Thump-thump._

She survived well enough without his taste on her tongue for so many years; it shouldn't be so difficult now right?

"What's wrong?" He slowly advanced towards her like a person approaching a wounded animal. In response Rima tore her gaze from his concerned face (she didn't realise how hard she was staring at him) to her trembling fingers, slowly backing away from the male.

'_What's wrong? The fact that my body craves for your blood! You're like a drug to me! The moment I get a taste of you I can never get enough, and now my whole life depends on you! And I know I'm only hurting you, but I just can't stop!'_

Shiki's eyes widened at the shivering girl and it was only then that Rima realised that she had spoken her thoughts. His eyes narrowed upon hearing her outburst and he took her momentary surprise (she was so troubled by the lack of blood that she couldn't even hide her thoughts from him – though he could always read her like an open book anyway) to corner her into a wall, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

Leaning his arms on either side of her head, Senri sighed. "How long?"

_Thump-thump._

'_His blood was right there for the drinking!'_

"T-two weeks," she whispered weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rima could feel the waves of anguish rolling of him and shivered in anticipation. Although many may not notice the change in emotion, it was obvious to her that Shiki was barely managing to control his anger.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

His head snapped up to reveal his cobalt irises underneath his drawn eyebrows. He was definitely very upset, and now he couldn't even be bothered to conceal it.

"You still did."

Guilt struck her like an arrow. What was she thinking all this time? Shiki valued their friendship (that's what it was between them…right?) just as much as she did. If he suddenly started avoiding her, she would definitely feel hurt and abandoned. Yet she had the audacity to do so to her best friend!

"You could have always asked!" he growled, "instead of letting me drain more from you while you suffered in silence!"

"But I don't want to hurt you!" was her feeble reply.

"The same excuse, again?" Never had she seen Shiki with so much emotion, and it frightened her that she was the cause of it.

What frightened her more though was the fact that she was barely managing to control her lust for his blood.

"It's the truth!" Rima insisted, her hands reaching to cup either side of his face in a pacifying manner. "You've been through so much already! I don't want to hurt you more…" she turned her face away from his and swallowed, resisting the urge to sink her fangs into the inviting column of his neck.

"Did you not hear what Ruka said earlier?"

In all truth, she didn't. She was so distraught by her yearning to feed that she didn't even register Aidou and Ruka's conversation. "…What did she say?"

Shiki was baffled. He would've assumed that the subject of the two vampire's conversation should have peaked her interest, but he knew now wasn't the appropriate time to explain Ruka's words. The poor girl was practically starving; he could see how her eyes were frantically searching for places to look at as well as the longing looks casted towards his neck when she thought he wouldn't notice.

Shiki silently applauded his partner for resisting his blood for so long.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her petite frame closer to his and tilted his head to give her access to his neck.

"Drink, Rima."

"N-no."

Rima's defiance was really starting to annoy him.

In order to encourage her to feed off himself, Senri gently held the back of her head with one hand and pulled her head closer to his exposed flesh.

"…Please."

She would have refused again, but the raw emotions that came from that one word from his lips had been more than enough to persuade the girl. It was almost as though he was as desperate for her to drink from him as she was to consume his blood. If he wanted this as badly as she did, then how could she refuse?

She wrapped her arms around his torso and dragged her lips across his flesh.

Her fangs penetrated the barrier of skin on his neck and she groaned as the bittersweet flavour – _his _bittersweet flavour, flooded her taste buds. Her tongue cherished his essence, eagerly brushing against the most concentrated area of blood. Her hands moved to grasp his shirt and pull him closer, as though their proximity would help satisfy her needs. After being deprived for so long, Rima could no longer tame the beast inside her and allowed herself to indulge.

She only hoped that Shiki would be okay.

On the other hand, Senri was embracing this very moment. Rima was an independent person by nature; he felt privileged to be the one she _needed_. Of course, he needed her far more than she'd ever know, perhaps even more than she needed him.

But for him to hold a special place in her life, Shiki was honoured.

He stroked her hair, his eyes mesmerized by the glowing orange of her locks that he held in his fingertips, while his other hand was wrapped securely around her waist. Moans of pleasure were released from his lips as his body welcomed the intimate contact of her lips on his pulse point.

Upon hearing the unfamiliar sound emanate from Shiki, Rima immediately removed her lips from his neck and stared into his indigo irises in fear.

"I hurt you didn't I?"

She bit her lip in worry and looked away from the boy's face, missing the tender look sent her way. While she was mentally berating herself for losing control, Shiki rested his head on the wall beside her, his lips hovering right by her ear. His hold on her tightened, as though the very notion of letting her go frightened him.

"You could never hurt me."

'"…_if you love them, then the pain is overruled by the pleasure of letting your special person feed off you. When you're in love, they can never truly hurt you."'_

_'Are you my special person, Rima?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Did anyone else find this a little rushed?**

**REVIEW. **


	8. Instinct

"Shiki? Are you alright?"

The modelling partners had just returned from their most recent photo shoot. Stepping out of the car they were welcomed by the warm rays of sunshine that burned on their alabaster skin. The rouge haired vampire raised the umbrella for himself and his companion, protecting them from the stinging ultra violet rays.

The results of the confrontation between them the other day were rather fruitful. Their friendship had quickly been restored to its usual place and to the outside world it looked as if nothing actually happened in the first place.

However, Senri Shiki did not feel as contented as he usually did with the way things were. He had expected for him and Rima to resume their close bond but found himself wanting more than just her friendship. If anything, his confronting Rima made him realise that she was definitely someone very special to him. The pleasure he had felt when allowing her to feed off of him was unmistakable, even on the rare occasions that his mother would drink from him he could still recall feeling pain. Could that possibly mean that Rima had a more important place in his heart than his own mother?

Did she see him the same way?

The only time they were intimate with each other was during their feeding sessions (once or twice a week….sometimes three times in Shiki's case).During photo shoots they were comfortable with holding each other and acting like a couple in front of the camera, but outside the studio they barely touch each other.

So what were they?

Friends?

Or more?

"Shiki, you can put the umbrella away now." It was only then that Shiki was broken out of his reverie.

Was he so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the sound of the door opening and the darkness welcoming them into the Night Class residence?

Embarrassed at being caught daydreaming, Shiki quickly placed the umbrella in the stand by the door and proceeded to his dorm…only to find the girl plaguing his thoughts standing defiantly in his way; her azure irises glaring at his cobalt orbs in what seemed like stubbornness.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what is wrong."

"…"

Not satisfied with silence for an answer Rima took a step closer, attempting to intimidate her partner into speaking his mind. She hated seeing the troubled look on his face and not knowing what caused the frown in the first place.

However, Shiki wasn't intimidated by the glare in those cerulean eyes. His gaze wandered down to her petite nose, noting how its turned-up shape serves to make her eyes look bigger. He couldn't help but notice how her layered ginger hair framed her angular face, making her features look so delicate. Her fringe fell in between her eyes, the golden orange contrasting with the blue, highlighting her irises. His eyes absorbed the tiny freckles around her nose that were so miniscule that you would barely even notice it unless you were _this close to her…_

"Shiki?" Her head tilted upwards so she could talk to him better. "Are you going to answer me?"

Her lips looked so soft; every word she spoke was caressed by the smoothness of her rose-coloured lips…

"Why are yo–"

He slanted his eager lips over hers, slowly moving his mouth on her unresponsive ones. Closing his eyes to revel in the moment, Shiki gently placed one hand on the back of her head to further indulge in her velvety lips whilst the other snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. This kiss was nothing like the ones they were forced to do in modelling shoots (although he enjoyed being told to kiss her and took full advantage of that), it was natural this time. His lips caressed hers tenderly, as though he was conveying a message that words couldn't express. She tasted divine; it was taking all of his self-control to not ravish her completely. A thumb traced her cheekbone lightly as his arm tightened around her, coaxing her to respond.

Yet she remained frozen.

Breaking away reluctantly, Shiki opened his eyes to find her staring at him, shock evident in her features. He continued to hold her frozen frame in his arms, as though he was afraid to let her go. However, only now did he realise his actions and what they implied. Mentally berating himself, he tried to explain his uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Rima I… I just…"

Shakily, said person reached a finger to her lips bewildered by his bold actions. What would happen now? Had that fine line between friends and couples just been crossed? This wasn't a photo shoot, this was real.

Why was she scared?

"Shiki…y-you–"

"Rima? I need your help wit–… Am I interrupting something?"

Neither of them was sure if they were grateful or irritated at Ruka's well-timed interruption and they both turned to the source of the voice.

Ruka – who was standing at the stop of the staircase, looked down to see Rima held tenderly in Shiki's arms, looking as scared as a little girl in a supermarket. Shiki on the other hand looked as if he'd just been slapped. Both of them had a suspicious tint of red flooding their cheeks.

"When you're done with your business, I'll be in the room."

"Wait," Rima turned back to look at Shiki, their eyes met as she said, "I'll go with you Ruka."

The look in Shiki's eyes was grief itself. He tightened his grip on her, his eyes pleading with her like a child begging their mother not to leave them on the first day of school. Then, all of a sudden his face was restored back to its normal passivity, his features schooled into his usual mask of indifference as he released his hold on her and trudged up the stairs into his room.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Ruka wasted no time in asking the moment they were in the privacy of their dorm.<p>

"Shiki kissed me." And Rima wasted no time in getting to the point.

"And that bothers you? You two constantly go around acting like a couple anyway!"

'_We do?' _Rima had always assumed that everyone understood that their relationship was strictly platonic. She couldn't think of any other actions between herself and Shiki that suggest more. Unless…

"Friends don't drink each other's blood! Friends don't walk into each other's rooms and share beds with them!"

Rima cursed, of course Ruka would have heard the doors opening and closing at night. So does that mean that Ichijo would have noticed this as well? How come no one has said anything until now?

"So he kissed you. What's the big deal? You two are models; you must've had to do such things before?"

"Yes but… this was real. There was no camera this time."

"And did you kiss him back?"

"…" Rima's silence only served to anger Ruka. She was about to give the ginger-haired girl a long lecture but she stopped short upon seeing her downtrodden face.

"I hurt him again… didn't I?"

Another sigh escaped the blonde's lips.

"What do you see Shiki as, Rima?"

"He's my friend, for sure." Rima's eyes stared intently at the ground as she chose her next words carefully, "I trust him, definitely. But I hate it when his mother and grand uncle hurt him. I despise it when I hurt him. I've always….I've always wanted to protect him. He's worth so much more than he realises."

"Do you love him?"

"…"

"Do you know what unrequited love is?"

Rima scoffed, "Of course. One-sided love."

"And I know that better than anyone." Ruka smiled wistfully, _'All thanks to Kaname-sama,' _"It's the cruelest kind of love. We fall in love alone. You give your heart to that one person only to find that they have no use for it. It eats you up inside, makes you feel useless," Rima's eyes widened, "unworthy," her fists clenched, "unloved." Her eyes grew watery.

"Are you telling me that's how Shiki is feeling right at this moment?"

She received a slight nod in response.

"Does he…love me?"

"It's as clear as day, Rima."

Rima swiftly stood up from her bed and approached the door, "W-wait. Where are you going?"

She gave her the 'isn't-it-obvious?' look before replying, "To take away his pain."

"Rima."

Said person stopped at the door.

"He's the most important person in my life. I cannot imagine a future without him at my side."

She left.

* * *

><p>Outside Shiki's door, Rima was clueless as to what to do next. She didn't love him because she didn't know what love was. Emotions were never her priority and she had assumed that they were never Shiki's either. If she wanted to love him, it would take a lot of time for her to get used to the idea.<p>

Had Shiki always felt this way?

Absent-mindedly, she put her hand to her lips and blushed. That kiss was…nice. If anyone else had tried that, she would have pushed them away immediately and shoot lightning up their spines. But Shiki… for some odd reason, she was okay with having him claim her lips. His lips were…so smooth and his movements were so tender. She wouldn't mind having him hold and caress her like that; she wouldn't mind him being the only man in her life who could do such things to her.

But Shiki, he deserved someone better than her. As much as Rima tried to protect him, she knew she was also one of the people that hurt him as well. She could see it in his hunched shoulders, the slight downward curve of his lips, the almost inaudible sigh that escaped his mouth from time to time. No matter how hard she tried she always ended up hurting him in some way. If leaving him would spare him from any emotional and physical harm, Rima would do it regardless of her own feelings.

...wouldn't she?

Yet the idea of him being with someone else troubled her. She couldn't picture herself with another man either; no one's blood could satisfy her like Shiki's could. No one could care for her the way Shiki would.

And maybe, she didn't want anyone else to.

* * *

><p>Shiki was lying in bed, replaying the moment their lips touched constantly in his head. Now that he knew of the consequences, he still could not find it in himself to regret his actions. Sure he got rejected (she didn't kiss him back, right?) but deep down inside he knew that he could never be satisfied with them just staying as friends. She was too important in his life for her to be just a <em>friend<em>.

"Senri?"

His body visibly stiffened. Once again, he was so immersed in his thoughts that he was oblivious to his surroundings. And once again, Rima's voice broke him out of his reverie.

Wait.

_Rima's voice?_

He felt his bed shift in weight and turned from his original position (facing the wall) to see _her _sitting gracefully (because everything she does – in his eyes, she does majestically). He sat up quickly, giving her his undivided attention. His hands clenched the duvet, anticipating the worst.

Rima could see the fear in his eyes, the longing, and the pain she had caused simply by _not kissing him back. _He assumed that she rejected his advance towards her, when in reality she was only too confused and baffled to react.

She knew she had to choose her words carefully, this was the deciding point of their future together, whether as friends or as more. He was waiting for her to either accept his unspoken confession or discard it.

Gently holding his hands in hers, Rima's sapphire orbs burned with determination and Shiki eyes lit with newfound hope as he almost believed that she felt the same way too until…

"I don't deserve you."

His heart shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.<strong>


	9. Selfishness

**I am so sorry I haven't written in AGES. School is crazy, that's all I can say. :\ Anyhoo, this is going to be the last chapter. **

**ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

><p>Senri remembered his life as a young boy; those childhood memories were definitely not happy ones. In fact, every time he reminisced about <em>those <em>days it would leave a bitter feeling in him. In the past, he had never been allowed the opportunity to truly experience joy or any other extreme emotion of sorts.

Most of the time, he felt… nothing. It was as if his soul wasn't in his body, just hovering around – suspended in air, watching himself be controlled and manipulated – like some puppet, by some scheming grand-uncle. As a child, he had always felt as though he was outside looking in, watching as his disturbed mother shouted profanities at him for no other reason than the cursed physical similarities he shared with his father. He also remembered watching as other more fortunate children were blessed with a blissful life of love, reminding him of how different he was to the rest of the world. He was always watching.

Shiki remembered how he lived – but wasn't really living.

Not until he met Rima.

There was no love at first sight for either of them. At the time the male model was famished, thirsty for blood and his tablets were finished (he had never drank from anyone who didn't die afterwards – their blood was awful anyway). Rima had appeared to him then like a juicy steak to a starved dog. Her blood was undoubtedly the most delicious liquid that had ever run down his throat. He had never felt so satiated.

Ever since then, he was bound to her by that blood bond. The scent of her blood drove him insane, yet the lack of it would also do the same, hence his possessiveness of the ginger. However, as time progressed his possessiveness of her faded and grew used to her presence. Her aura began to calm him to the point that it balanced out the frenzy that the aroma of her blood put him in.

Perhaps it was because their personalities were so similar that he felt as though he was talking to a female counterpart of himself, or maybe it was because she was the first friend he ever made, either way, Shiki slowly opened up to the girl months after their friendship began.

But if he was truly honest, he'd admit that Rima was the first to speak to him of her family life. Being treated as a doll, her personality was as cold as his not by choice, but by circumstances. She had never been shown an ounce of affection and in return never showed others any either. Shiki questioned her motive for revealing such a personal part of her life; she simply replied by telling him that they're alike in more than just personality.

It was then that Shiki really started to confide in Rima and they grew close from their broken childhoods. They tried to be each other's warmth, melting the ice that surrounded their hearts and kept them frozen. Although it was awkward seeing as neither of them had ever truly experienced affection thus never had any knowledge of how to show such affection towards others let alone each other. The two models learned together and eventually their barriers crumbled.

Shiki was really just a lost little boy, trying his best to be brave and acting all grown up while Rima was truly a compassionate person, trying to protect herself from being hurt by unconsciously adopting a cold personality.

They were both misunderstood, yet they only needed to be understood by each other.

With her help, Shiki could finally allow himself to _feel _without fear of getting hurt: Rima would protect him, just as he would her. Gradually, his heart began to welcome these unfamiliar feelings into his chest with Rima protecting and cherishing him more than his mother ever did. She planted a seed of emotions inside him and nurtured it enough to encourage it to grow – albeit slowly, so that one day he could bloom with the feelings that resounded so slightly in his heart.

He couldn't imagine a future without her with him.

"You deserve someone better than me, Shiki."

But now he had to.

He felt as though that growing flower of feelings inside him was viciously yanked from its roots, harshly destroying the life he thought he could have. The life _Rima _made him believe he could have. Her words sucked him dry of whatever happiness he had and left him feeling bitter all over. Shiki was instantly reminded of why he never allowed himself to feel emotions: the pain was just too much.

"I always hurt you."

'_Can't you see that you're hurting me now?'_

His cobalt eyes pleaded with the girl that sat in front of him on his bed; he tried to show her how much he was hurting because of her words and hoped that maybe – just maybe, she would take them back. But Rima's eyes were closed; her hands - which were initially clutching his as tightly as though she was holding on to his life, were gradually losing its grip. Shiki couldn't help but think he was losing her for real this time.

'_No…'_

Her hands trembled as her smooth fingers relaxed their grip on his own calloused ones.

'_Please don't leave me…'_

Her fingers reluctantly slid down his palm; her dainty hands returned back to herself. His hands tingled at the absence of her touch and Shiki couldn't help but long for her warmth once more.

'_Pleasepleaseplease don't leave me alone…'_

He felt a shift on the bed; this was it. He swallowed the sob before it could escape from his throat. She was going to leave this room, walk out of his life. He was going to be alone.

'_CAN'T YOU SEE I –'_

His breath was whacked out of his lungs a body collided into his at a speed as fast as a meteor slamming down into the surface of earth; two arms wrapped securely around his torso like a constrictor in a suffocating grip which he was sure wasn't going to slacken at any time soon. His eyes cast a glance downwards to the mop of bright auburn tucked under his chin; his neck tingled at the junction where Rima's face was buried in. Her lithe body was pressed up against his own, both of them craving the warmth that their close proximity brought.

"But I'm selfish!" Her voice was muffled by his neck, "I can't let you go."

Shiki's eyes widened, his breathing halted. _'She can't let me go? Does that mean that she… ?'_

"You're too precious to me." Rima sounded ashamed, as though she was embarrassed at the fact that she needed him probably just as much as he needed her.

The idea of her possibly feeling the same way made one end of his lips lift into a boyish half-smile. His eyes sparkled with newfound hope and his arms ached to reciprocate her embrace. Complying to his body's desires, the redhead wrapped his slightly toned arms around his partner's waist. Pulling her petite frame further into him, he moulded their bodies together perfectly. Shiki sighed in relief (not all was lost!): the movements of his chest were felt by the girl in his arms.

"Rima." His smooth voice danced in her hears, she could feel his chest rumble from saying her name and secretly took pleasure in the vibrations that passed through from his body into her own. When he spoke not only could she hear him, she could feel him as well. There was absolutely no way she could ever want Shiki to share such a moment with any other girl (or boy for that matter); she was selfish indeed.

"Mmmm?" she replied, enjoying how his body shivered from the vibrations that pulsed from her chest into his. He felt it too.

"That… kiss earlier," Rima – too entranced by their proximity to notice where the conversation was headed, quivered in delight at how Shiki hissed out the 'ss' in 'kiss', as though he was a snake who wrapped himself around her in a deadly embrace.

"Mmmmmm." Shiki knew the effect his body was having on her; he knew that she was too distracted to pay attention to his words. But for once, he simply couldn't find it in himself to care about that. All he wanted was to get the most out of this moment.

His voice adopted a husky tone as he whispered sensually, "Did you like it?" His lips brushed tenderly against the shell of her ear as he spoke, sending tingles of pleasure down her spine into every bone in her body.

Then he felt it on his shoulder: the minute movement of her head in the form of a nod; that was all Shiki needed, her silent confirmation. Yes, she did like it. Even if she was too preoccupied with the proximity of their bodies, Shiki would never want to take advantage of her.

He moved away from her only slightly, yet enough for Rima to whimper at the loss of body warmth. With one arm wrapped around the female, he gently placed a finger under her sharp chin and tilted her face so that her cerulean orbs were gazing straight into his lighter navy pools. His thumb brushed over her lips tenderly, memorizing the feel of the soft yet slightly cracked texture of her mouth under the pad of his thumb.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Those five simple words broke Rima from her reverie. She silently scolded herself for being so tempted by Shiki's body to properly respond to his advances, he could have taken advantage of her when her mind was clouded with lust.

But he didn't.

Despite the icy cold colour of his irises, she could see the warmth and affection evident in them. The warmth and affection that he felt for _her. _Her heart swelled up in joy at the thought and Rima couldn't find anything wrong with the idea of them being more than friends. So why did she wait for so long? What was holding her back?

Fear.

After all, she was just as broken as he was. She's felt more emotions with him than she ever had in her life as a child, and she knew that the lower her defences were the harder the sting would be when Shiki becomes bored of her and leaves. No matter how much he made her _feel_, her face would never show an ounce of affection; who would want an emotionless girl like _her_? Wouldn't guys prefer someone easy to read and easy to please? She was the complete opposite to the rest of the female population, and not in a good way either.

Yet Senri looked at her as though she was a goddess, admiration and devotion swimming within his irises. He held her as though she was a pillow instead of some fragile little doll, his arm wound so possessively and protectively around her waist while his other hand tilted her face to look at his. Rima could see the fear she felt reflected on his face, he was scared too. But he was willing to risk being hurt to give _them_ a chance.

She couldn't help but give thema chance too.

At an achingly slow pace, Rima's lips inched closer to Shiki's. Both vampires eagerly anticipated the sweet meeting of their mouths when–

"Shikiiiiiiiiiiii! WHERE'S MY POCKY?!"

Said vampire was about to recoil from their almost-kiss at the mention of his name when he felt two hands cup both sides of his face and bring him down to a passion-filled kiss. He closed his eyes, tightened his hold on her waist and immersed himself in the everlasting euphoria that could only ever be Rima Touya.

Aidou's question was long forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo that's it. That's how 'Sweet Temptation' ends. Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed and stuck with the story for so long despite my infrequent updates!<strong>

**In particular I'd like to thank ****Xx4tuneCookieXx for getting me back on my feet when I was about to give up on this story. (That one pm you sent me really made a difference). **

**REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME?!**

_**yt247**_


End file.
